


Living Not For Reality

by NidoranDuran



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: At Megaera's nudging, Thanatos has expressed his feelings for Zagreus in spite of his relationship with Meg, and while Meg thought bringing the boys together would work out, she wasn't prepared for the bedroom logistics that would come with it. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 57





	Living Not For Reality

"I shouldn't have said yes to this. I encouraged Thanatos to act on his feelings with you for a reason." Megaera's glum response didn't quite match up with the way she pushed against Zagreus's right after, tasting Thanatos on them and trying her best not to seem too excited by that fact. For a moment, she let her passion and her forward, needy pushes into the kiss with Zagreus betray what she really wanted, before drawing back and trying to play it off again. "Shouldn't I be leaving you two alone to do these things alone?"

"He wants you here, Meg, and so do I," Zagreus said. "Right Than?"

Thanatos's hand brushed along Zagreus's chest, his kisses coming in against his neck. Despite being in Zagreus's bedroom less than an hour removed from working out this relationship where both he and Megaera would date Zagreus, he still seemed as perpetually dour as ever, and made up for only in how he moved with much too clear a passion for there to be any doubt about what he was after. "I would not have been as excited by the prospect of this were it only Zagreus and I."

"Wow, great way to talk about your boyfriend," Zagreus said, nudging against his boyfriend and offering up the obvious joke. Thanatos didn't seem to find it as funny as he did, but tugging Thanatos into kisses helped smooth things over and warm his expression up just a little bit.

Megaera furrowed her brow. "Did you only agree to this so that two people could find you unfunny at the same time?"

Zagreus pulled back from the kiss and offered up an utterly shameless expression of pure desire. "I agreed to this because I want to be sandwiched between the two of you until my legs stop working." No mincing of words there, his hand running over Megaera's body and down toward her lap. "And it seems you're already equipped to handle that."

"For someone who wasn’t sure if she should be here, you certainly are dressed for the occasion," Thanatos remarked, eyeing down toward Megaera's lap and to the strap-on she wore. It was the least surprising thing to discover her wearing. "Maybe after you've worked some of your frustrations out on our prince, you'll feel a bit calmer."

"Did you just volunteer my ass without asking me first?" Zagreus was about to remark more, only for both of his lovers to grab his cheeks at the same time and say roughly the same thing.

"'Your' ass belongs to me." The two stopped, staring at one another, a brief rumble of competitive flare leaving Zagreus unsure if he was supposed to smile in response or be greatly concerned about what was about to happen. As Thanatos threaded finger's through his hair and the air grew more tense under the silent considerations of what each of them wanted to do to him, Zagreus knew that realistically, it was going to be an overbearing mix of both.

He ended up on his knees, tugged swiftly into a position with Meg taking her place behind him and Thanatos up front, his cock pressed against his cheek. Meg's strap-on prodding up against him from behind brought him an equally foreboding pressure. "Glad you're both getting along," he said, and they felt like his last words. Both of his lovers pushed forward, Megaera having ample experience in knowing how Zagreus wanted it, and Thanatos simply making assumptions on how hard he wanted it based on the fact he was dating Meg. That all meant that neither was exactly gentle with how they pushed into him. Not trying to hurt him, but knowing he could handle their roughness and that he could take them at their worst.

Holding tightly to Zagreus's hips, Meg provided a bit more aggression and pressure than normal, clearly trying to impress upon Thanatos some degree of territory. Yes, she'd told him to act on his feelings on her boyfriend. Yes, she was okay with this. But in the bedroom, things felt a bit different, and her hips were ready to serve as a warning in the confident strokes and pressures she pushed upon him with. Filling him with each stroke and proving her dominance, she was ready to spare no effort in showing off what she was already good at. Thanatos was the newcomer in Zagreus's bed, and he was going to see what happened in this bed.

Thanatos expected that, though. He was fully prepared for Meg to run off in a million directions and start trying to prove herself. He responded in kind with firm strokes, pumping into Zagreus's mouth and proving himself all too ready to play her game just as firmly. He wasn't afraid of matching Meg, and his thrusts weren't particularly careful when it came to Zagreus's throat, pushing deeper in and pushing without much care or control, restraint all simply an obstacle in the way of indulging. He eyed Meg firmly, a surprising intensity in his eyes keeping the Fury's attention for just how much he was pushing into this. "You aren't the only one who wants to give it to Zag as hard as they can."

Stuck in the middle of both his lovers in a tense show of dominance in fucking him hard, there was little for Zagreus to do but dig his fingers into the bed and try to contain all the ways they took him. Meg's strap-on was a familiar sensation, and Thanatos's cock in his mouth should have at least helped in keeping him from being able to make the kind of noises he wanted to make when she held him down and fucked him dizzy. That didn't pan out quite as well or as dignified as he would have liked, though, thanks to the pressures of Thanatos fucking down into his throat, making him choke and sputter on the thick cock that showed him little more mercy than Meg did. It was the exact sort of chaos that he should have expected, an overbearing and senseless expression of pleasures that couldn't be contained.

He had little choice but to take it, heaving back and forth, struggling to handle Thanatos's cock while Megaera proved to be in rare form as she used him harder and rougher, tending to his ass hole with a merciless degree of greed and passion reckless enough for him to be falling only deeper. Zagreus had bitten off much more than he could chew, and he knew things were only going to get more intense and snippy if he let them. Every peek up toward Thanatos became a needy, jealous attempt to garner attention from Thanatos. And he did get some looks, did get some grips into his hair and tight pulls down harder onto the big cock he continued to suck with the utmost obedience and passion. He was stuck in a position of pure joy, but one that brought on incredible frustrations.

"You're a lot better to fuck when you aren't hysterical," Meg said, callous and fierce in all the ways that Zagreus should have objected to, but instead he was just gagging on Thanatos. Meg was the one who wanted him to scream, but unable to defend himself, he had to listen to Thanatos snicker and tighten his fingers into Zagreus's hair.

"You scream, do you?" he asked, voice twisting around intense amusement. "I should have expected as much." Zagreus was under attack by the people spitroasting him, and all he could do was continue giving up to them exactly what they asked for, his struggles hastening and a sense of complete unraveling pushing him to keep letting them toy with him. They had him a kind of powerless where all Zagreus could do was keep falling deeper and accepting that he was powerless to deal with it all. Problem was, in that powerlessness came a pleasure he was completely unprepared for.

With firm slams into him, the peak hit both Megaera and Thanatos at once. Meg's hips rocked and stuttered, grinding against an interior portion to the strap-on that hit the spot just perfectly. "Better than your tongue," she'd always tell him, and she moaned it out in that moment as a wild tease as she gripped his hips and held him down. Thanatos wasn't much gentler as he came in Zagreus's mouth, the helpless prince swallowing every drop down in a show of panic and devotion, giving up hard to this mess and accepting his powerlessness. All while he in turn came all over the sheets, making a mess in the hopeless aftermath of everything they did to him and feeling damn good about all of it. He was going to give in to it all, and he knew it was only the beginning of what was to come, his hands gripping Thanatos tightly.

As the cock pulled out of his mouth, he sucked down a needy breath, drool dripping from his lips as he said, "I want to fuck you now." He looked up at Thanatos with the sort of hopeless, burning need that couldn't be contained. "Meg, I want you to suck him off while I do."

Megaera was clearly about to object to it. ON what grounds, neither knew, but it didn't matter; anything she said would have been a massive deflection she cooked up on the spot. Rather than let her, Thanatos moved forward, a drastic shove into a kiss with Meg that left her shocked, eyes wide, colour draining out of her face as her foster brother locked lips with her. Even if she had been pegging another of her foster brothers second earlier, that was still a shock and a half.

Zagreus slipped underneath Thanatos and guided him to sit back into his lap. The combustible element of chaos had driven all attention off of him at last, sinking him down onto his cock. His plan had been a swift and overwhelming one, banking on the way that everything would lean into something mor favourable to him in taking charge, helped along by how willing Thanatos was to sink down onto his cock and start to go at it.

"The two of you are unbelievable," Megaera growled, eyes narrowing as she tried to hold onto some degree of composure and sternness, even as Thanatos's grip on her ponytail doled out a bit of roughness to her in turn, pulling her toward his cock and wasting little time in getting right to things.

"Mm, so you can give it, but you can't take it. I see." Thanatos was happy to leave Meg with no way to respond, pushing her down his cock while his hips rode in greedy motions up and down Zagreus's lap. The two settled comfortably into a position that they were happy to drag Meg down into accentuating, where each motion upward fed his cock into her mouth, and each motion downward pushed himself onto Zagreus's cock. The steady back and forth commotion were exactly what both needed, a sensation rising hotter by the second as he took his turn as the center of all attention.

"I fail to see any reason why this should all just be about bullying me," Zagreus groaned. " I can’t speak for Meg, but I'm sure when she wanted you to be a part of this, she was talking about something like this, too." he had his chance to rile her up a bit more, taking advantage of the pleasure and the opportunity to work through all these wild feelings, a runaway mess of pure sensation and want that kept him savouring this even more. With Thanatos around, he might not perpetually be on the bottom of everything, a weird thing to consider given his willingness to fuck his mouth, but such was the possibilities that came from having someone else involved whose attention could be directed elsewhere.

Meg couldn't say a damn thing in response, as she instead got on the receiving end of the kind of hard oral experience Thanatos had just shown Zagreus. It was her turn to choke her way through getting her mouth fucked, her fingers tightening against Thanatos's thighs and her struggles hastening her steady crash into shameless pleasure. As much attitude as she wanted to give, she couldn't fight it, couldn't argue against the idea that yes, she had wanted this. It was the principle of being pulled into this chaos on such wild terms, and the fact Zagreus was calling the shots that made her furrow her brow and squirm her way through this, knowing that every time Thanatos pulled back from her mouth, it was to seek out beign filled with Zagreus's cock some more.

Thanatos, this was just pleasure. He enjoyed being in the middle, enjoyed the way he found herself lingering at the center of all attention and giving up to the ecstasies of a sensation that encompassed every hope he could have wanted out of this arrangement. His hips continued their steady rise and fall, and rare moans shaking from his lips expressed a pleasure the usually glum god wasn't used to showing any more than they were used to seeing. But it was exciting in the way everything came on stronger and stranger, and as he worked his hips in needier motions to keep giving in to this. Thanatos was ready to give up to it, and Meg knew what was coming before it was even said.

"if sunny ol' Than can get into it, surely you can relax and give up to this too, Meg." With a smugger grin and a rush of utter delight, Zagreus continued milking this advantage ash is thrusts up into Thanatos urged him on harder. Once he got into a groove, it felt impossible to keep himself contained, but containment wasn't too important, was it? Their mutual pleasure pushed everyone deeper into smouldering desire and delight, pleasures rising out of control for all of them. His grip tightened against Thanatos's hips, bucking faster through the pleasures in those final seconds of pure surrender and delight.

Thanatos came first, overwhelmed by the dual sensations and pressures hitting him so strongly. He gave up, cumming inside of Meg's mouth and down her throat as his head rested back upon Zagreus's shoulders and he let himself give completely in. He gave up to the pleasure and the heat as powerful as could be. "Cum in me," he gasped, startled by just how ferocious his release and his need was. He was not one to beg, but beg he did, grinding back against Zagreus as his cock throbbed in Megaera's mouth, his tight hold in her hair keeping her right there.

Zagreus cursed and groaned and bucked up against Thanatos, giving in to the wild pleasures and the utter delights of giving up completely. He was happy to lose himself to it all, shameless and committed to a degree that couldn't be helped. The pleasure was there, bright and ferocious and just what Thanatos needed, his shaky groans expressing how good he felt as he slumped back into Zagreus's arms.

"Now it's your turn, Meg," Zagreus said, eyes moving to the Fury as the grip in her ponytail ebbed. "Get the strap off, it's time."

Meg let out a that tried to signal some degree of frustration and reluctance. But then came the hands. Both Zagreus and Thanatos reached out for Megaera, feeling up her body and gently nudging at her strap-on harness, guiding it off of her and pulling her back up to her knees and in between them. She went with little complaint, only able to force up some frustrated remark of, "Thanatos gets my ass," as a concession. "No anal for you, Zag."

"That sounds fine by me," Thanatos said, pre-empting Zagreus's inevitable complaint as the princes tried to draw out a bit more of an appalled response and make a show of his frustrations. Meg flashed a wicked smile toward Zagreus as Thanatos's fingers dug into her ass and their bodies al shifted around, Zagreus ending up shoved onto his back as the Fury climbed up onto him. In her own ways, Megaera got her way and added a little edge to this. The one sex act they hadn't done was Zagreus giving Meg anal, and Thanatos was going to skip right along the line to doing it.

But as Meg's pussy embraced his cock with a firm push down, he didn't fight it, groaning in a pleasure and a heat as strong and as messy as could be. He was stuck just having to give in to it, taking the sudden pleasures on with little sense or patience, just pleasure coming on hot and leaving him completely dizzy. She started to ride him, bucking atop his cock and pushing shameless kisses against his lips, both their mouths tasting of Thanatos's cock, and both were ready to push past that to indulge in one another.

Thanatos shifted up on top, his weight pushing down on Megaera, which meant her weight in turn pushed down on Zagreus, all sensation now focused tightly on the idea of pressing the prince into the mattress even as the two cocks filled Meg up. He sank into her ass with patient, slow motions, tending to her with confident strokes that showed a significant amount more patience than he'd shown anything else so far.

Even with Thanatos showing restraint, this was a lot. Megaera's moans rang out in hopeless, dizzy joy at the feeling of their cocks inside of her, at being so full and so overwhelmed. She buried her face into Zagreus's neck, trying to mute her cries of pleasure and keep from expressing just how hopeless a position she was in here. All while the dizzy fevers pushed her to fall further and further into this pleasure. It was so much more than she had been expecting, and especially as they found their grooves on how they wanted to use her, the shaky gasps of, "Fuck me," that came out with such undignified fire expressed the depths of just how good this felt.

"Not too proud to admit when you're getting good dick, huh?" Zagreus sneered, happy to coax such a reaction out of her.

"Shut up and fuck me," Meg growled, forcing her lips against his once more. The relentless teasing every which way was something she had run out of patience for as the cocks filled her with such drastic and bold expressions of hazy delight. She was stuck trying her best to deal with the pleasures that came from this wild surrender, and everything continuing to push her limits demanded that she simply give up to it all, unable to care about anything but the needy flares of delight pushing her.

"Finally. I thought the back and forth would never stop. An entire love life of that would surely get tiring," Thanatos groaned. He came upon Meg from above, kissing the back of her neck and all over her shoulders. Even if Zagreus was the one bearing all the weight of their bodies, Meg was the one sandwiched in the middle, every wriggle a push and a strain against the what they pressed so tightly to her. Together, it was a chaos they could all enjoy, a passionate rush of feelings that everyone felt like they needed more than they were willing to admit, not only in heat of the moment arousal, but to take the edge off. All the stresses around the Underworld, Zagreus fighting Meg and 'competing' with Thanatos. Here, none of that was a factor, and the quivering ecstasies pushing them all together became something that briefly made it all seemed like it wasn't real.

But it was all real, and the pleasures they crashed into together only made it feel more real. They clung to the wild ecstasies of this calm, of something passionate and loving for a brief moment, together. Meg between them calmed, ready to behave herself and accept how good this felt. "Cum in me. It's only--fuck, it's only fair." She knew she'd probably regret giving conceding this much on their first time as a trio, that she'd be setting an example it was tough to go back from. It didn't matter. Her head rolled back, and she felt the boys both upon her with kisses that she lost herself to, dizzily crashing into orgasm and taking them with her as her hole clenched up and everything hit just right.

They filled her, hips pressing even fighter forward, sandwiching Megaera in between them as they gave in. The boys couldn't hold this all back, filling her with their cum and pushing her to moan in noisier expressions of utter satisfaction, her need to give up. She was vocal, hopeless, shakily calling out in joy, loud enough to overwhelm whatever the boys were saying to her, trying to save the moment of collapsing into total sappiness. Not that it mattered one way or another; her surrender was absolute and she was completely committed now to this surrender. There was no arguing against it. Only collapsing into their arms and conceding to the pleasure.

"Maybe this isn't too bad," Meg groaned, grinding back against Thanatos and looking Zagreus in the eye. "Especially since you'll be spending a lot of time here. Since I won't be letting you past me next time."

Zagreus couldn't help but smile. "You two make coming back here much more worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
